Ogniste Kwiaty
by Lisin7
Summary: Dumbledore będący 16 lat pod wpływem zaklęcia tajemnicy teraz przekazuje szokujące wieści Severusowi i Harry'emu. Co się stanie, gdy wrogowie okażą się rodziną i będą musieli żyć pod jednym dachem?
1. Chapter 1

Zielonooki chłopiec był właśnie w trakcie konsumowania wyśmienitego befsztyka z fasolą podczas uczty pożegnalnej. Wtedy to do Wielkiej Sali wleciał piękny puchacz o złoto-brązowych piórach i podleciał do Harry'ego. Chłopiec pogłaskał sowę i odwiązał od jej nóżki list. Rozwinął pergamin i ujrzał staranne pismo dyrektora.

Przyjdź po kolacji do mojego gabinetu. Pożegnaj się uprzednio z przyjaciółmi. W tym roku nie wracasz pociągiem do domu.

Albus Dumbledore

- Od kogo to? - usłyszał pytanie Rona, który oczywiście nie zawracał sobie głowy uprzednim przełknięciem sporego kęsa nadziewanej gęsi.

- To Dumbledore, chce się ze mną widzieć po kolacji, napisał też, że nie wracam w tym roku pociągiem i mam się z wami pożegnać – odpowiedział Harry.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

-Myślisz, że pozwoli ci zostać na lato w zamku?

-Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze. - Tyle razy już go o to prosiłem, czemu teraz miałby się zgodzić?

Hermiona tylko pokiwała głową zamyślona.

Harry pożegnał się z Gryfonami i ruszył ku gabinetowi dyrektora . Po drodze zorientował się, że nie zna hasła, ale gdy dotarł na miejsce chimera odsunęła się samoczynnie, jeszcze zanim zdążył zacząć wymieniać pierwszy z listy słodyczy jaką zdołał ułożyć podczas drogi. Skonfundowany przeszedł przez drzwi. Jakież było jego zdziwienie gdy zamiast dyrektora ujrzał znajomą postać znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Co ty tu robisz Potter? - warknął Snape – Powinieneś teraz być w pociągu z tymi bezmózgimi Gryfonami i świętować zwycięstwo – sarknął.

- Dyrektor poprosił mnie o spotkanie. A pan co tutaj robi? - spytał Harry starając się zignorować zaczepkę.

- A jak myślisz Potter? Oh, zapomniałem, przecież ty nie myślisz – syknął w odpowiedzi.

- Tylko spytałem – powiedział gryfon podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście i próbując powstrzymać atak złości.

W tej samej chwili do gabinetu wszedł Dumbledore z poważną miną, co sprawiło, że oboje zamilkli.

- Ach, witam was moi chłopcy. Usiądźcie proszę – powiedział dyrektor wskazując na eleganckie, obite skórą krzesła. Brak wesołych iskierek w jego oczach sprawił, że mimowolnie wykonali polecenie. Snape dostojnie skrzyżował nogi, a Harry zagłębił się w siedzeniu.

- Cytrynowego dropsa? - obaj pokręcili głowami. - Cóż, będę jednak nalegał, żebyście napili się choć trochę herbaty. Zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć filiżanki z ciepłym napojem pojawiły się w ich dłoniach. Severus machinalnie podniósł swoją i powąchał napar. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie pij tego Potter – rzucił szybko, wziął od niego filiżankę i również powąchał.

- Albusie - zwrócił się oburzony do dyrektora – czy zamierzasz nam wyjaśnić dlaczego podjąłeś się tej żałosnej próby napojenia nas eliksirem uspakajającym i dlaczego na Merlina przyszło ci do głowy, że go nie wyczuję?

Dyrektor zmieszał się lekko, ale odpowiedział z powagą.

- Ponieważ pomyślałem, że warto spróbować złagodzić wasze nerwy przed przekazaniem wam wiadomości, a nie miałem czasu na nic lepszego.

- Mogłeś chociaż zapytać – powiedział sucho Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Severusie, czy zechciałbyś wypić eliksir uspakajający? - spytał na to Dumbledore.

- Nie – prychnął – nie mam zamiaru otumaniać sobie umysłu przed przyswojeniem owej wiadomości.

- Tak też sądziłem, może chociaż ty Harry? - spytał dyrektor z nadzieją.

- W tej kwestii muszę się niestety zgodzić z profesorem Snapem, ja również wolałbym zachować czysty umysł - odparł Harry coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

- Najpierw musiałbyś go mieć – powiedział Severus zimno.

Harry tylko spojrzał na niego spode łba .

- Severusie muszę cię prosić, żebyś zaprzestał tego typu komentarzy – powiedział dyrektor.

Snape nie odpowiedział na to, zadał za to inne pytanie, które od początku nurtowało zarówno jego jak i Złotego Chłopca.

- Mógłbyś wreszcie wyjaśnić dlaczego nas tu wezwałeś?

- Ależ oczywiście. Obawiam się jedynie, że to będzie dla was szok.

- Mówże, przeżyłem tyle, że nie możesz mnie już chyba zaskoczyć swoimi rewelacjami. Pana Pottera w razie potrzeby można jeszcze zabrać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Poppy na pewno będzie zachwycona mogąc zająć się swoim ulubionym pacjentem.

- Dam sobie radę – powiedział sucho Potter.

- Dobrze więc - powiedział Dumbledore i przyjrzał się swoim rozmówcą.

- Musicie wiedzieć, że przez ostatnie 16 lat byłem związany zaklęciem Segreto*.

Jest starożytne zaklęcie tajemnicy, które ustąpiło wraz z wczorajszym wieczorem. Polega ono na zawierzeniu komuś sekretu, po czym ta osoba zapomina o nim kompletnie, aż do upłynięcia wyznaczonego wcześniej czasu. Pozwoliłem sobie najpierw przemyśleć tą sytuację zanim wyjawię wam tą tajemnicę, stąd moja zwłoka.

- Co to za tajemnica? - przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony Severus.

- Lily Potter powierzyła mi informację, że James Potter nie jest biologicznym ojcem Harry'ego, musisz jednak wiedzieć - tu zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Gryfona – że wiedział on o tym i kochał cię pomimo braku pokrewieństwa pomiędzy wami. Ponadto twój prawowity ojciec żyje, nie ma jednak pojęcia, że jesteś jego synem.

W czasie tej przemowy Harry wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Dumbledore'a, a Severus siedział z lekko rozdziawionymi ustami, jednak po chwili opanował się marszcząc brwi.

- Nadal nie rozumiem co to ma wspólnego ze mną – powiedział.

- Oj wiele Severusie, naprawdę bardzo wiele – stwierdził Dumbledore zamyślony.

- A co konkretnie? - spytał Snape.

- A to mój drogi, że to ty jesteś ojcem Harry'ego Severusie. Po tych słowach w gabinecie zapadła kompletna cisza.

*Segreto – z włoskiego-tajemnica


	2. Chapter 2

Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu od zawsze był świadkiem wydarzeń, które mogły być zarówno wiekopomnymi odkryciami, omawianiem strategii wojennych jak i zwykłymi spotkaniami towarzyskimi przy herbacie. Ta niezaprzeczalna specyfika nadawała mu charakterystycznego, wręcz mistycznego uroku. Co było tajemnicą tego miejsca, w którym sekrety wychodziły na światło dzienne, wszelkie wydarzenia były dogłębnie analizowane, a wieści dochodziły zanim jeszcze się nimi stały? Cóż, może magia tego miejsca przyciągała różne, dziwne sytuacje, a może to zasługa rezydujących w nim dyrektorów przyniosła mu taką sławę? Pewne jednak, było to, że za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a nietuzinkowych okoliczności było jeszcze więcej niż zwykle, a ta niewątpliwie należała do tej właśnie kategorii.

Doniosła cisza trwała, aż nie przerwał jej Harry, który do tej pory siedział z rozdziawionymi ustami i wpatrywał się w dyrektora.

- Pan powiedział..., że przepraszam..., że co? – wybełkotał oszołomiony.

- Powiedziałem, że Severus jest twoim ojcem – odparł Dumbledore, który jakimś cudem zachowywał stoicki spokój.

- Ale przecież... niemożliwe – wymamrotał chłopak.

- Obawiam się, że jednak możliwe – odezwał się słabo Snape, który gdy tylko otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku zebrał wszystkie myśli i przeanalizował sytuację.

- Ale jak to? - Harry przeniósł swój zszokowany wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów. - Zrobiłeś coś mojej mamie? - w jego oczach pojawiły się gniewne iskry.

- Jeżeli masz na myśli to, że ją zgwałciłem, to muszę cię rozczarować. Kochałem Lily, zresztą ona mnie też, czego nigdy nie potrafiłem pojąć – powiedział Severus patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń.

- Ale poślubiła mojego oj... Jamesa – powiedział krzywiąc się dziwnie gdy wypowiadał to imię jednocześnie nie potrafiąc nazwać go ojcem, jak i bardzo tego pragnąc.

- Tak – odparł Dumbledore – kochała go, była to jednak dość platoniczna miłość - myślę, że z czasem wykiełkowało z niej trochę romantyzmu, ale z początku to było zwykłe małżeństwo z rozsądku.

- Dlaczego James się na to zgodził, przecież sam pan powiedział, że o wszystkim wiedział. Nie sądzę, żeby od tak zgodził się poślubić ciężarną kobietę zwłaszcza, że nosiła dziecko jego wroga..

- I tu nie masz racji. James zgodził się głównie dlatego, że Lily była w ciąży. Widzisz on sam nie mógł mieć dzieci. Nie sądzę też, że by jakoś specjalnie przejął się faktem, że zostałeś poczęty w wyniku miłości Lily i Severusa. Wbrew pozorom James nigdy nie przenosił urazy do rodziców na dzieci i z tobą było tak samo. Lily była jego bliską przyjaciółką, zgodził się na zaślubiny, pod warunkiem, że będziesz jego synem, w każdym możliwym do wykonania zakresie: od wyglądu, przez miłość i nazwisko, aż do zostania jego dziedzicem.

- Właśnie – powiedział Harry – przecież wszyscy mi mówią, że wyglądam jak on, tego nie da się od tak zrobić, prawda?

- Może nie od tak, - powiedział Dumbledore – ale jest to jak najbardziej wykonalne. Istnieje pewne zaklęcie adopcyjne, które pozwala na przekazanie cech adopcyjnego ojca dziecku i zamaskowaniu w ten sposób cech biologicznego. Zaklęcie to nie jest jednak trwałe. Musi być powtarzane przez matkę, która jako jedyna może je rzucić co około piętnaście lat, przy uprzednim namaszczeniu dziecka eliksirem zawierającym krew obojga ojców, która nie może być starsza niż kilka dni. W innym wypadku zaklęcie wygasa. Jak rozumiesz w obecnej sytuacji powtórzenie tego zaklęcia jest niemożliwe. Dlatego też Lily powierzyła mi ten sekret , bym mógł wam wyjaśnić tę sytuację, najwyraźniej już wtedy przewidziała, że nie będzie jej dane tyle żyć. Nie chciała, żebyś został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym.

- Czy to znaczy, że zmienię się w Snape'a?– powiedział przerażony odruchowo chwytając się za nos.

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – stwierdził Dumbledore rozbawiony – jednak przejmiesz, a właściwie odzyskasz cechy, które odziedziczyłeś po Severusie, a zostały ukryte przez te Jamesa. Nie znaczy to jednak dokładnie tak samo. Cechy, które odziedziczyłeś po Lily również oczywiście nie zostaną ci odebrane.

- Tak, nie musisz się martwić o swój nos, ten niewątpliwie masz po niej – rzucił Snape ostro, po czym dodał zaskakująco łagodnym i rozmarzonym tonem – i te oczy, tak te piękne oczy Lily .

Harry odetchnął z ulgą jednocześnie marszcząc brwi na ten komplement. Chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić to dotyczył on bardziej Lily niż jego. Jednak samo usłyszenie komplementu z ust Nietoperza z lochów było wręcz surrealistycznym doświadczeniem. Co prawda Snape chwalił Ślizgonów na każdym kroku, ale to było coś całkiem innego...

Złoty Chłopiec jednak tego nie roztrząsać i zamiast tego zapytał:

- Skoro, jak pan twierdzi kochaliście się - powiedział krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie – to w takim razie dlaczego się rozstaliście?

- Rozstaliśmy się, bo to była jedyna rozsądna opcja – zaczął opowiadać, a gdyby przyjrzeć się jego oczom można by dostrzec w nich blask bólu.

- Niedługo przed tym dyrektor – tu spojrzał na Dumbledore'a – poprosił mnie, abym został szpiegiem w Wewnętrznym Kręgu Śmierciożerców.

- Mama umawiała się z panem gdy był pan lojalnym Śmierciożercą? - zapytał z konsternacją.

- Nie. Jak wiesz, chociaż nie powinieneś – tu spojrzał na niego wymownie – wstąpiłem w szeregi Czarnego Pana podczas mojego ostatniego roku. Wtedy jeszcze zgadzałem się z jego przekonaniami szybko przekonałem się jednak jak bardzo się myliłem. Lord okazał się niezrównoważonym szaleńcem, a nie kontrowersyjnym politykiem za jakiego z początku go miałem. Głosi wyższość czarodziejów czystej krwi, a sam jest półkrwi – doprawdy, przecież to nielogiczne. Muszę jednak przyznać, że jest potężny, ambitny i wybitnie inteligentny. Chociaż zatracając się w swoim szaleństwie pewnie stracił część tej ostatniej cechy, za to zyskał na ambicji. W końcu cóż może być bardziej ambitnego od zapanowania nad światem? Gdy to wszystko zrozumiałem udałem się do Dumbledore'a, który zaoferował mi swoją pomoc. Nauczył mnie oklumencji, wielu przydatnych zaklęć i dużo więcej – powiedział i spojrzał na dyrektora i mimo że pewnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał jego oczy wyrażały wdzięczność.

- Usunąłem się w cień. Ważyłem eliksiry, które sprawiały tortury i zabijały. Zawsze starałem się zmodyfikować je, aby możliwie jak najbardziej zmniejszyć ból ofiar nie sprowadzając tym samym na siebie podejrzeń i doprowadzić do jak najszybszej śmierci. Oczywiście to nie usprawiedliwia moich czynów. Lord jednak nic nie zauważył. Sprawdził zaledwie kilka pierwszych kilka mikstur, a były to te, które ważyłem jeszcze gdy byłem mu całkowicie lojalny. W międzyczasie starałem się przekazywać Dumbledore'owi jak najwięcej informacji o czynach Czarnego Pana. Dzień przed naszym rozstaniem dyrektor poprosił mnie, żebym bardziej zaangażował się w działalność na rzecz Czarnego Pana i postarał się o włączenie do Wewnętrznego Kręgu dzięki czemu mógłbym uzyskiwać precyzyjniejsze i o wiele bardziej istotne informacje. A wtedy, każda taka informacja była na wagę złota. Zgodziłem się. Czarny Pan był wręcz zachwycony moim ''entuzjazmem''. Działałem jako podwójny szpieg, zresztą nadal działam – skrzywił się. Musieliśmy rozstać się z Lily, to było jedyne wyjście. Ona była Mugolaczką, ja Śmierciożercą. Taki związek nie miał prawa bytu. Do tej pory udawało nam się ukrywać, ale takie rozwiązanie nie przetrwałoby próby czasu, skoro miałem bardziej zaangażować się w działania Czarnego Pana. Rozstanie było najbezpieczniejszą opcją zarówno dla niej jak i dla mnie. Teraz wiem, że chodziło również o ciebie. Tamtej nocy Lily powiedziała, że na zawsze pozostanie w niej cząstka naszego związku. Myślę, że właśnie w ten sposób chciała mi powiedzieć, że jest przy nadziei. Nie było mi jednak dane tego zrozumieć aż do dziś – powiedział, a jego dotychczas rozmyty gdzieś wzrok skupił się na Harrym.

- Dlaczego tak właściwie mama powiedziała to wszystko panu? - zwrócił się do dyrektora.

- No bo, bez urazy profesorze, ale w końcu informacja o miejscu naszego pobytu została przekazana Glizdogonowi – powiedział Harry i skrzywił się.

- Masz rację, jednak musisz pamiętać, że to było jeszcze przed tym, jak została wypowiedziana przepowiednia i musieliście się ukrywać. Pozostaje też kwestia tego, że lepiej jest nie powierzać wszystkich swoich tajemnic jednej osobie.

- Co to wszystko oznacza w praktyce? - zapytał Snape.

- To zależy od tego czy zechcesz uznać ojcostwo. Jeśli tak, musisz wiedzieć, że nie będziesz mógł dużej być szpiegiem. Nie mam bowiem zamiaru ukrywać waszego pokrewieństwa, o ile sam się jego nie wyprzesz. Chociaż i w takim wypadku nie minęłoby pewnie zbyt wiele czasu zanim Voldemort by się zorientował. Sam powiedziałeś, że jest inteligentny.

- Ja...- popatrzył na Harry'ego i dostrzegł w jego coś w rodzaju nadziei i zachęty ukrytych głęboko pod płaszczem dezorientacji. Ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby go chciał, prawda? Pewnie tylko to sobie wyobraził. Chociaż po tym co widział w jego wspomnieniach mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że chłopak nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa. Czy on byłby dla niego lepszym opiekunem? Czy zdołałby być dla niego ojcem po tylu latach wzajemnej nienawiści? Co prawda już jakiś czas temu zrozumiał, że chłopak nie jest wcale tak bardzo do Jamesa jak mu się wcześniej wydawało i teraz jeszcze mocniej utwierdził się w tej teorii. Dostrzegł w nim wiele cech Lily, ale czy mógłby dostrzec i swoje? Czy był gotowy je dostrzec? Pewnie nie, ale z drugiej strony... Przecież zawsze chciał mieć dziecko. Nie prawdziwa była bowiem opinia, iż ich nienawidził. Co prawda były irytujące jak mało co, ale w gruncie rzeczy to intrygujące istoty. No dobrze, nie oszukujmy się, marzył o posiadaniu syna. Co więcej marzył, aby jego matką była Lily. I tak oto stoi przed uosobieniem swoich głęboko skrytych pragnień i zastanawia się co z tym wszystkim począć.

- Severusie, zamyśliłeś się – Dumbledore przerwał jego wewnętrzny monolog.

- Słucham, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź.

- Ja... - odchrząknął - uznaję swoje ojcostwo – powiedział i sam zdziwił się swoim słowom.

- Wspaniale – odrzekł Dumbledore radośnie – teraz pozostaje nam tylko dopełnienie formalności. Poproszę was, abyście dodali trochę swojej krwi do tego eliksiru – powiedział wskazując na przezroczysty płyn w złotym naczyniu.

- Jeżeli eliksir zapłonie, oznacza to potwierdzenie ojcostwa. Oczywiście my znamy wynik, ale konieczne będzie dostarczenie próbki do ministerstwa wraz z oświadczeniem.

Harry zobaczył jak Snape wyjmuje ozdobny nóż z jednej z kieszeni. Zastanawiając się co też on jeszcze przy sobie nosić, obserwował jak ten rozpina mankiet koszuli i delikatnym, lecz stanowczym ruchem przecina nadgarstek nie płycej i nie głębiej, niż to konieczne. Przyglądał się jak kilka kropel krwi Snape'a skapuje do eliksiru i zaczyna wirować. Profesor szybkim ruchem różdżki zasklepił ranę, a następnie wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Harry tylko popatrzył na niego niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Jednakże, gdy Snape uniósł brwi w wyczekującym geście, podniósł drżące ramię w jego stronę. Mistrz eliksirów chwycił ją łagodnie i wykonał tę samą czynność co przy swojej. Gdy tylko pierwsze krople krwi wpadły do eliksiru ten zapłonął żywym, aczkolwiek subtelnym i pięknym ogniem. Harry odskoczył i potknął się, ale został złapany przez Severusa, który szepnął głucho:

- Jesteś moim synem – dopiero teraz zaczynało to do niego dochodzić.

- Jestem – odpowiedział podobnym tonem Harry.

- Dobrze moi drodzy – powiedział Dumbledore niszcząc tym samym dziwną atmosferę, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu.

- Severusie podpisz się tu proszę – powiedział podając mu pióro i wskazując na oświadczenie. Ten przeczytał je i lekko drżącą ręką złożył swoją sygnaturę.

- Doskonale – powiedział Dumbledore – wyślę to do Ministerstwa, jutro powinienem dostać potwierdzenie. Jak tylko tak się stanie wydam krótkie oficjalne oświadczenie prasie.

- Czy to jest konieczne? – jęknął Złoty Chłopiec.

- Obawiam się, że tak. Prędzej czy później i tak wszyscy się dowiedzą, a ja wolałbym uniknąć domysłów.

- Mógłbym wcześniej napisać o tym Ronowi i Hermionie – nie chcę, żeby dowiedzieli się z gazet.

- Ależ oczywiście Harry. Teraz poproszę was, abyście udali się do waszych komnat. Już poprosiłem skrzaty, żeby dołączyły pokój dla Harry'ego do twojego mieszkania Severusie. Na razie jest on raczej skromny, ale jestem pewien, że Severus zapewni ci konieczne materiały.

- Chwileczkę – odezwał się Snape marszcząc brwi – ty cały ten czas wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę?

- A jakże. Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież w gruncie rzeczy jesteś naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem.

- Nie sądzę – odparł chłodno.

- Jesteś, jesteś. Inaczej bym ci nie zaufał, – powiedział – tylko jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy – dodał delikatnie.

- Czekajcie, niby czemu miałbym zamieszkać ze Snapem? Równie dobrze mógłbym zostać w wieży – powiedział zdziwiony.

- Dormitoria są zamykane na okres wakacji – stwierdził Dumbledore.

- Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, mógłby je pan równie dobrze otworzyć.

- Może i bym mógł, ale tego nie zrobię. Chcę, żebyście się lepiej poznali.

- Znamy się, aż za dobrze – odburknął.

- Nie sądzę, a poza tym będziesz potrzebował opieki.

- Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać.

- Nie wątpię, ale w czasie przyszłego miesiąca odczujesz skutki zmian twojego organizmu. Obawiam się, że będą one dość bolesne. Twoja przemiana co prawda już się zaczęła, jednak jak mniemam nie objawiała się niczym, może poza lekkimi bólami głowy i tego typu niegroźnymi dolegliwościami.

- To ja zacząłem się już przemieniać – zdziwił się po czym namyślił – moja krew..

- Nie. Akurat co do krwi nie masz racji. Zawsze miałeś i będziesz miał tą samą krew. Jedynym sposobem na zmianę krwi jest czarno magiczny rytuał, który niestety jest ci doskonale znany.

Harry skrzywił się na wspomnienie ceremonii na cmentarzu, w czasie której to odrodził się Voldemort.

- Właśnie dlatego do testu potrzebna jest krew – kontynuował dyrektor – jest ona bowiem niezmienna. Voldemort pomimo że przejął twoją krew nadal ma swoją własną. Jednak ty zacząłeś się już zmieniać – powiedział powracając do tematu. Były to co prawda raczej drobne zmiany wewnątrz twojego ciała. Te zewnętrzne ukarzą się do twoich szesnastych urodzin. Nie bez powodu zaklęcie tajemnicy wygasło właśnie teraz. Będą to zmiany bardziej drastyczne, a przez to bolesne. Dlatego ważne jest, abyś był teraz pod opieką Severusa, który w razie potrzeby zaaplikuje ci odpowiedni eliksir.

- Mógłbym o to poprosić panią Pomfrey – odparł słabiej wiedząc, że nie jest to najlepszy argument, a tych już mu zabrakło.

- Harry – powiedział Dumbledore cierpliwie – daj Severusowi szansę. On jest twoim ojcem.

- Dobrze dyrektorze – odpowiedział słabym głosem. Wiedział, że Dumbledore ma w pewnym stopniu rację, ale nie miał pojęcia jak tego dokonać. Ale przecież dla Gryfonów nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

- Do widzenia moi chłopcy – pożegnał ich Dumbledore – i powodzenia.

- Do widzenia – odpowiedzieli i ruszyli w stronę lochów, obaj jeszcze obezwładnieni szokiem nie zamieniwszy ani słowa.


End file.
